Things I Shouldn't Have Done
by Fantabulasogurl
Summary: Leo, Frank, and Hazel are always there for eachother, but in the face of danger, mistakes are made and lines are crossed.


Hazel screamed, a blood curdling, dying scream, that echoed throughout the cavern. I couldn't see what was happening but I could tell what Gaea was making her see wasn't pleasant. She roped her fingers through her honey blonde hair, tears streaming down her face.

"NO PLEASE!" She shrieked, and I felt each scream like a knife to my heart. "NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" She slumped to her knees, sobbing. I ran to her, she twitched and screamed once more before falling into a heap. Her whole body was still trembling and shaking, and the tears were flowing faster than ever. I heard petrified whimpers and shaking breaths escaping her as she cried.

Suddenly, I heard terrible laughter rumbling throughout the cavern. The laughter mocked me, egged me on, _go ahead Leo, try to burn me alive_, it taunted. I could feel my temperature literally rising as my fury continued. Looking down at Hazel, and all the awful things Gaea had done to her, my anger flared.

"So weak… she never deserved Eisylum anyways." Gaea's menacing voice echoed. Hazel's trembling seemed to increase in ferocity and I felt outraged at the she-devil's words. Hazel had given her life to stop Gaea, if anyone deserved Eisylum it was her.

"Where are you?" I called, bringing flames to my fingertips, "I've got a bone to pick with you earth lady." Gaea had taken too many things from me, hurting Hazel is the last straw.

"Oh Leo, careful, you wouldn't want to kill this girl, would you?" She taunted. Memories of the night my mother died came rushing back to me, as did the soul-destroying anger. I glance at Hazel and forced myself to stay in control. Gaea was right, as much as I loathed to admit it, the last thing I'd want to happen would be for Hazel to get hurt. I listened carefully and could almost hear her breathing returning to normal. I watched her take a shaky breath in.

"You silly boy, she'll never love you, no one will ever love you. You'll be forever alone." Gaea hissed. I shook my head, feeling the flames dissipate in my hands. "Goodbye Leo, we'll meet again." She warned, in the cliché of all clichés. I could almost feel the evil leave the cave as I kneeled down next to Hazel.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "Sorry, stupid question." I blurted before she could finish responding. She laughed a little and in a moment of complete recklessness I pulled her into my lap. I felt her sob into my shirt, but I didn't mind. I just quietly stroked her hair. "You're safe now, she can't get you." I promised, not sure if I was lying. Gaea could still be here now, lurking in wait for her moment to wreck havoc.

"Thank you," She finally murmured, looking up at me with damp eyes. "I'm sorry, I should…" She mumbled, pulling herself out of my embrace. Then without thinking, without planning, without rationalizing, I pulled her back to me and kissed her: full on the mouth. My arms still looped around her waist, yet not forcing her to stay anymore.

To my surprise she kissed me back. She roped her fingers through my wild and crazy curly hair and scooted a bit closer to me. I loved the feeling of her lips moving with mine in a crazy dance. In her time, this must've been scandalous; in mine I was content to take it slow. Sparks traveled along my skin, making sure every bit of me, was aware of Hazel's lips on mine. The moment's simplicty, how nothing else mattered, made everything so much better. Gaea was gone, Sammy was gone, and it was just Hazel and I, alone in this cavern, just enjoying this precious moment.

After a moment, I broke the kiss and grinned up at her, thrilled and not really realizing the consequences yet. I saw it in her eyes, they widened just fraction of an inch, as she realized what she'd just done. The rest of the world comes thundering back, ruining the moment. She scrambled out of my lap and started angrily pacing the cavern. I watched her silently, hurt and disappointed. She finally sunk to the floor, with her head in her hands.

"I cannot believe I just did that." She groaned. I looked at her, the ache welling up in my chest. Here I was, thrilled, even though I had just kissed a girl who was happily dating someone else. "Gods, Leo, what the hell was that?" She sputtered; pinching the bridge of her nose. I knew she wanted that, I knew she enjoyed that just as much as I did.

"What happened to you guys?" Frank asked, scrambling into the cavern. I felt bad for the poor guy; I really was the lowest of the low. Hazel and I exchanged a glance and both say the same thing.

"You don't want to know." We promised.


End file.
